No Doubt
by Rah.RaZorBlade
Summary: Insecure!Thomas Minho and Newt have gotten closer the past month and Thomas thinks he should do the write thing and give them space. Minho/Newt/Thomas!


Newt and Minho got closer the past month. Closer than they've ever been. The daily fights between the two have finally stopped. Thomas should feel relieved, so why did he feel so... Low...?

He watched his boyfriends make out by the kitchen door. Newt slipping his hand down the back of Minho's pants cupping his butt cheek.

Thomas' stomach turned with worry and stress. Tears pricked his eyes but he blinked them away.

Newt served up dinner, calling the boys in to eat.

Thomas and Minho sat at the table patiently, waiting for their food filled plates.

"Smells delicious, babe." Minho smirked seductivley.

Newt smiled, setting a plate in front of each person.

Thomas looked at his plate but had no appetite. He looked up to see the two boys talking, ignoring him all together.

Thomas set down his fork and stood up quietly, trying not to make a scene.

"Where are you going, Tommy?" Newt frowned.

"I'm not hungry. Thanks for dinner tho." He mumbled. Walking to the bedroom.

"-think he's alright?" Thomas heard the two talking to each other a while later.

"Yeah, he's fine. Probably just sick." Minho replied.

Newt 'hmm'd' not convinced.

Thomas moved as close to the edge of the bed as he could, hoping to give Minho and Newt the wanted and needed space next to each other.

Thomas fell asleep soon after that, waking up a while later when he felt the bed dip and Minho was trying to carefully move him to the middle of the bed, where he slept usually.

Thomas groaned and tucked himself in a tight ball.

"Babe, move over." Minho whispered, running his fingers through Thomas' hair.

Thomas shook his head.

"No, I want you to sleep there, or If you don't want to, Newt can."his throat dry and his stomach still ached.

Newt sighed.

"C'mon, move over Thomas, I want to cuddle you and go to sleep."

Thomas moved over tense and awkward.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Newt asked feeling Thomas' stiff body.

Thomas shook his head.

"Nothing. Just go to sleep. Love you."

Minho kissed him sweetly on the lips and did the same to Newt.

Thomas laid awake hearing the two lots of steady breathing from either side of him.

Both of the grips that were on him had relaxed with sleep and Thomas slowly slipped out of the bed, looking back as Newt groaned with the loss but had grabbed Minho's muscly arm instead.

Thomas frowned and tip-toed out of the room. He laid down on the lounge, his eyes heavy with sleep, but he didn't want to close his eyes. He wanted to stay awake and think of how he can be a better boyfriend or if he should just make it easier and leave.

He woke up the next morning, Minho shaking his shoulder and Newt was calming himself down from panicking.

"Why are you out here?" Minho asked calmly. While Newt was climbing into Thomas lap, his heart still racing.

Thomas shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Tommy?" Newt started, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

Thomas mumbled a 'what' before looking to the blonde.

"Why are you out here? Why didn't you sleep with us?"

Thomas turned away from the blonde, not being able to look at him and shrugged.

"Don't just shrug your shoulders, you know exactly why you're out here. Now tell us." Minho snapped.

Guilty tears pricked at Thomas' eyes.

"I just want you two to be happy." He mumbled, stifling his sobs.

Minho arched his eyebrow and Newt frowned.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Thomas took a shaky breath and sighed.

"I'll leave. If it means you two will be happy, I'll go. I don't want to but I will."

Tears ran down Newt's face as he threw himself forward and sobbed heavily into Thomas' neck.

"Don't leave us. Please, Tommy, don't go."

Minho even wiped away a few stray tears.

"Why do you want to go? Did we do something?" The Asian boy asked trying to stay strong.

"I don't want to, but I will if you want me too."

"Why would we want that? You're OURS, Thomas. We love you, you know that... Right? You know, yeah?" Minho didn't know what to do, he was panicking, the thought of losing Thomas made him feel physically sick.

Newt sat back up, his tears haven't stopped, but he's not sobbing anymore.

"Tell us what we did, Thommy. We'll fix it. Please. Just don't leave us."

"I-I just feel so left out. I feel like I've been ignored the past month. You two have become close to each other, I just feel so lonely."

Minho kissed the back of Thomas ' hand.

"We decide to work it out for you. You were getting stressed because we always fought, we thought this would help." Minho's voice cracked.

Newt nodded, agreeing.

Thomas chucked.

"I'm such a baby." He smiled, relieved he was still part of the relationship. Relieved his boys still loved him.

"Not at all." Newt smiled. Kissing him on the lips softly.

"I love you so much, Tommy. We'll never leave you. Ever. I promise."

"I love you too. Both of you." He said turning to look at Minho who kissed his forehead.

There was a long comfortable pause.

"Maybe we should show you just how much you mean to us." Minho smirked hissing down Thomas' neck.

Thomas blushed but nodded.

"Just lead the way."

The end.


End file.
